


Harvey in kinky situation

by sarkham



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Body Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sex Toys, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkham/pseuds/sarkham
Summary: Nicholas Scratch comes to find a birthday gift for Sabrina and he needs Harvey's help. Harvey becomes the present.





	Harvey in kinky situation

**Author's Note:**

> (!!SPOILERS FOR THIS STORY!! Tried something new out of a suggestion. This might be weird and very poorly written so I don’t blame you if you don’t understand what is going on lol. But basically, Harvey Kinkle is turned into a live-dildo.)

Harvey collapsed to his bed. The past week had been very rough, and without Sabrina, it had felt like a year. She wouldn’t come back to Greendale at least for another month and Harvey was already feeling more lonely than ever. He started removing his boots and jeans when he felt a sudden chill. 

With a flash of a light, someone had appeared in his room. At first Harvey thought it might be Sabrina but he was about to get disappointed. It was Nicholas Scratch. 

“What the fuck are you doing here? You better get lost before… Before.. I.." 

Nicholas used a spell to knot Harvey’s tongue, making it impossible for him to speak. "Shut up Kinkle. You always talk too much.” he then tied Harvey to his bed with another spell. The poor guy tried to resist but Nicholas was a warlock after all and he only had a strength of a newbie miner. 

“So, I heard that Sabrina’s mortal birthday is soon. We at the Academy really don’t believe in such childish mortal feasts like that, but it seems to be a big deal for her.” Nicholas sat next to Harvey who tried to argue with his twisted tongue, he seemed angry. Nicholas smirked. “I was thinking, maybe you and I could get her a birthday present?” Nicholas placed his hand on Harvey’s thigh and started caressing it. “She seems so lonely at nights… desperately moaning over her mortal lover boy…” Nicholas’ hand found it’s way on Harvey’s bulge. “Must be hell of a Kinkle-dick to make her still want it after all this time..” he groped Harvey and started to remove his clothes by ripping them off until there was nothing but Harvey’s torn boxers covering his nuts and cock. 

Nicholas took his time removing the last piece. Harvey looked terrified and tried to struggle his way out but the spell was too strong. As Harvey’s cock was revealed Nick started slowly stroking it, making Harvey whimper. “Nice. Perfect birthday present for Sabrina… You’ll be a perfect sex-toy!” with a twist of Nick’s hand and few satanic spells later, Harvey’s transformation began. 

Harvey’s body was shaking. He felt his limbs getting shorter and shorter, everything seemed to get smaller expect his penis that stayed hard and on right size. It was like his whole body was getting merged into his dick that kept twitching as more Harvey was merging into it yet It’s size didn’t grow that much. Few moments later, all that remained of Harvey was just his hard cock and hairy balls, twitching in Harvey’s bed. Nick had successfully turned the poor boy into a live-dildo. Harvey couldn’t talk or move but his consciousness was still on the cock. He could feel, see, taste, smell and think. He was screaming but no one could hear that. Nick grabbed what was left of him and slowly started to stroke the cock aka Harvey. He could feel Nick’s hand around him, picking him up, playing with his skin and balls. 

“Well aren’t you a cute little cock!” Nick shouted in a delight and flicked Harvey’s hairy balls. He gave few good squeezes on the balls like they were a stress toy. “Nice! Kinkle, Sabrina is going to love these bouncy balls.” Nick placed his finger on Harvey’s urethral and watched as pre started oozing from him, making his glans all sticky and wet. Then Nick did something Harvey wasn’t prepared to. Nick started licking the tip of his glans. Nick’s tongue felt good against him and Harvey shivered. He was disgusted by Nick but the spell kept him hard. Nick started to unbutton his pants which made cock-Harvey very nervous. 

“Your spell is broken after you fill three holes with your mortal semen.” Nick placed Harvey on his hole and started to force him inside. “So better cum fast if you want to be a human again."


End file.
